


Would You Like to Stay, No Matter What?

by CoffeemateJC



Series: Would You Like to Stay Forever? [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeemateJC/pseuds/CoffeemateJC
Summary: Third installment of the “Would You Like to Stay Forever”.  Chakotay and Kathryn come to terms with the fact that they could be starting a family sooner than expected.This story doesn’t stand alone, reading part 2 is necessary.Present day- normal textFlashback- italicsDisclaimer:Paramount/CBS own all rights to the Voyager universe and its characters
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Would You Like to Stay Forever? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870774
Comments: 61
Kudos: 93





	1. Unexpected Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> ***There were no archive warnings that I felt applied. This portion of the series is based on my personal experience. Some of the events actually happened to me. I wanted to tell this story as I had never done so before. My hope is to reach others through my writing. Maybe some of you have experienced something similar. 
> 
> I promise a happy ending! We just have to make the journey ❤️ Hope you enjoy!

**Bloomington, Indiana Earth**

April 2379

Twilight. Moonlight painted silver streaks on the farmhouse. The sound of crickets playing a melody across the fields. A gentle breeze drifted through the open window. Kathryn Janeway slept, alone, in her childhood bedroom in Indiana. 

She began to stir when she felt movement on the bed and a warm presence next to her. She turned her head to see Chakotay spooning up next to her.

“Hi,” she breathed out, “I wasn’t expecting you till Friday.”

“I pulled some strings,” he said, smiling. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss. 

When their lips parted Kathryn asked, “what time is it?” 

“Late. Go back to sleep. I just wanted to say hi.”

“Don’t you dare think about leaving this bed,” she warned.

Chakotay chuckled, “I don’t plan to.” He shifted to get comfortable and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the back of her head. “I missed you.”

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

_December 25, 2378_

_“I’ll be down in a minute. I’m just going to use the washroom,” Kathryn said as Chakotay headed for the stairway._

_As she stepped into the upstairs bathroom, she closed the door gently behind her. She went over to the long, white marble countertop and placed her hands down on the cool surface. She looked up into the mirror at herself and took a deep breath. She remembered the words Chakotay had said to her to put her at ease: ‘Whatever happens, we’re in this together.’_

_She turned on the faucet to let the water flow into the sink and quickly splashed a little water on her face then dried it off with a towel. She looked down and placed her hands on her abdomen. A slight smile came across her face. This was something she always wanted but never thought she would get the chance to experience. Part of her was excited, the other half was frightened as it was a huge step in their lives. Regardless, she was happy with the possibility, but didn’t want to think too much about it until she knew for sure._

_As she walked down the stairs, she could hear Aunt Martha in full ‘story mode’. She was one hell of a storyteller alright. She never married but it didn’t seem to bother her. She loved to travel the world and share her experiences with her loved ones and shower them with gifts. Kathryn smiled at the thought of Chakotay bonding with her Aunt over their ‘stories’ and knowing that she would be very interested in his culture._

_They were all getting ready to sit down to eat when Kathryn joined them. Chakotay smiled at her as she took a seat next to him._

_“So the whole city just sits on water?” Phoebe asked, continuing the story from the living room._

_“Precisely,” Martha began as she poured herself a glass of red wine, “The city itself is a group of 118 islands separated by canals and connected by bridges. There are no roads that you can drive on. Everything is on foot or by gondola. It’s truly a city for lovers.” She took a sip of wine before turning to Chakotay, “Chakotay, have you ever been to Venice?”_

_Chakotay discretely caught Kathryn’s eye when she heard the name of the city they were talking about. He smiled tenderly at the thought of a distant memory. “Actually, no,” he said._

_His choice of words caused the corner of Kathryn’s mouth to turn up. They_ had _been to Venice, just not in this reality._

_“But, I do owe my fiancée a trip there.” He softened his gaze toward her._

_‘Dammit, Kathryn! Don’t you dare cry again. All you need is mom questioning pregnancy, too,’ she thought. He remembers everything. Not that she didn’t, it’s just that she tried to push many things aside during their seven year voyage and always wondered if he felt the same about every moment they shared together. Clearly, he did. I_

_“Ahhh! You would love it!! Pheeb, you would love the Louvre in Paris…” Aunt Martha shifted her attention to Phoebe and Joe._

_Chakotay places his hand on Kathryn’s knee under the table. He didn’t need to say anything for her to understand his gaze._

_“I’m alright,”. Kathryn said softly._

_He smiled, “So, when are we going to Venice?”_

_She curved the corner of her mouth up. “I thought you’d never ask.”_

_“Honeymoon?” he asked._

_“You took the words right out of my mouth!”_

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*


	2. All Will Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than 1. We go back and forth between moments in time. Aunt Martha makes another prediction.

####  **_San Francisco, CA Earth_ **

**_Starfleet Medical_ **

_ December 27th, 2378 _

_ The Doctor was scanning Kathryn’s abdomen as she laid down on a bio bed. Chakotay stood by the bed next to her. The Doctor remained calm but his face turned slightly serious. _

_ “So?” Kathryn said, impatience in her voice.  _

_ “Admiral… I don’t know how to tell you this…” _

_ “Doctor? Am I not pregnant?” Kathryn asked. _

_ The Doctor looked at her then Chakotay. He seemed worried to tell them what he was about to say. “You are indeed pregnant, however, I regret to tell you that you are in the beginning stages of a miscarriage.” He turned on the holographic projection to explain. “This is common in first pregnancies in mature women”.  _

_ Kathryn’s face dropped. This was unexpected to begin with. She wasn’t sure if she was ready since they didn’t necessarily ‘try’ for this, but the thought that she actually was and now knew that it was not successful, broke her heart. _

_ Chakotay held her hand and squeezed it. “I don’t understand what we’re seeing,” he said, pointing to the projection. _

_ “This is what they call a ‘blighted ovum’, or in layman's terms: an empty gestational sac,” he indicated the gestational sac in the projection that did not contain a fetus. _

_ Kathryn looked over at Chakotay who was trying to stay strong for her.  _

_ “Do you know what caused this?” Chakotay asked. _

_ “Believe it or not, it is very common. Most people don’t realize they have it because they miscarry before their first scan,” he looked at Kathryn and said, “please know that you didn’t do anything to cause this.”  _

_ Kathryn’s face remained sad even though she nodded to acknowledge him. “So, what now?” her voice sounded raw as she sat up on the biobed. _

_ “Unfortunately, your body will either miscarry on its own, or I will have to perform a procedure to remove the sac.” _

_ “Is it possible that it is too early for a fetus to form, or that somehow it isn’t visible?” Chakotay asked. _

_ “It is… possible, but highly unlikely. It is up to you which way you’d like to proceed. As your doctor, if you feel comfortable waiting then I 100% support that decision.” _

_ Kathryn looked at Chakotay. The smile that once graced his face at the thought of her carrying his child was now a faint remnant. He put on a brave face for her even though she could see the pain behind his dark eyes.  _

_ Kathryn turned to the Doctor and said, “I think we need to process this information before making any kind of decision.”  _

_ “Understood,” The Doctor replied. _

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

**_San Francisco, CA Earth_ **

_ They were quiet when they arrived back at their San Francisco apartment. Kathryn walked through the doorway and immediately went to the bedroom. Chakotay pressed the lock on the door and noticed she was gone when he turned around. He sighed. They were both unsure whether or not Kathryn was pregnant to begin with and would have been fine with whatever outcome since they hadn’t exactly planned it. However, this was not an outcome that they had expected. Chakotay was feeling an immense amount of pain and could not imagine how she was feeling about the whole thing. _

_ He quietly entered their bedroom to find her lying on her back with her arm resting on her forehead. She was staring at the ceiling with a look on her face that Chakotay couldn’t quite place. He climbed onto the bed next to her and lay on his back as well. He chose to wait for her to speak as he knew she needed time to process. They lay in comfortable silence for a while until she turned to look at him, still with her arm above her head.  _

_ “It’s my fault,” her voice was dry, the words hanging in the static air. _

_ Chakotay immediately furrowed his brow and turned toward her. “Kathryn… Kathryn,” his voice soothed, wrapping an arm around her, “it is absolutely  _ not  _ your fault and I’m not allowing you to believe that.” _

_ “Chakotay… I’ve been drinking, not knowing… I should have been more responsible…” _

_ “Kath,” Chakotay sat up a little and took her face into his hands, “you cannot blame yourself for this. There was nothing you did to cause this to happen.”  _

_ She looked into his warm eyes. “A few days ago, I didn’t think I was ready to have a baby, but now I can’t help but feel sorrow. I lost something I didn’t even know I had.” _

_ Chakotay kissed her forehead and she nestled in close to him. He put his arm around her.  _

_ “What now?” She asked quietly.  _

_ “I’m not sure… though I don’t think waiting is the best approach. I don’t want you to go through that unexpectedly.” _

_ “What if we’re wrong and there really is… a baby? I’m having a hard time justifying the need for a procedure… maybe it’s just me… wishful thinking.” _

_ “No, I feel the same way. This is a difficult decision. But, no matter the outcome, I’ll be by your side.” _

_ Kathryn lifted her head to kiss him. She then resettled herself and began to drift off the sleep in his arms. _

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

**Bloomington, Indiana Earth**

_ December 25, 2378 _

_ Bellies were full, drinks were consumed, and the fire was roaring. After many hours of laughing, joking, and listening to Aunt Martha’s many outlandish stories, it was time for her to head home. Her transport was waiting outside for her. _

_ Martha hugged her way through the Janeway girls and their beaus on her way out. She turned to Chakotay and asked, “Would you mind escorting an old broad out to her transport? _

_ Chakotay chuckled and offered his arm saying, “please, you’re nothing of the kind.” _

_ Kathryn shook her head as they walked out the door. ‘ _ Why are my relatives so charmed by him?’  _ She thought.  _ _ He turned his head back to her and smiled a dimpled smile. ‘ _ There it is.’  _ She tried to hide the childish smile that overcame her. _

_ Outside, Martha took the opportunity to chat with Chakotay privately.  _

_ “Are you excited about becoming a father?” _

_ “To be honest, I wasn’t expecting it so soon…” he laughed, “But… I’m looking forward to it.” _

_ Martha stopped walking and looked into his eyes. For a moment, her eyes went blank as if seeing somewhere else in time. Her brow furrowed. When she came out of it, she simply took his hand and squeezed it. “All will be alright… soon.” Without saying another word, she stepped into the hover car. _

_ Chakotay watched the car zoom off as he stood there completely confounded. He breathed out a short laugh and shook his head.  _ ‘Kathryn did tell me she was odd,’  _ he thought as he made his way back into the house. _

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

_ February 2379 _

_ Kathryn entered her quiet San Francisco apartment, ordered a coffee and had a seat on the couch. She took a sip and placed the mug down on the coffee table in front of her. She sat back on the couch, leaning on her hand as she gazed out the window. Suddenly, she burst into tears for no particular reason although she knew why it happened. She covered her face with her hand as she cried. _

_ Just then, the door to the apartment swooshed open. Chakotay stepped through the doorway. He had come home on his lunch break.  _

_ Kathryn quickly composed herself and gave him a slight smile. “I didn’t expect you to be here.” _

_ Chakotay walked toward her and raised his eyebrow. “I  _ definitely _ didn’t expect you here,” he said, sitting down on the couch beside her.  _

_ She was still facing the window, hoping to hide her tear-stained face from him. As usual, she failed to evade his questioning look. _

_ “What’s going on Kathryn?” _

_ “I just needed to take a breather,” she said, trying to distract him. _

_ “You never come home for lunch… you don’t even eat lunch half the time.” He touched her arm gently.  _

_ As soon as she turned to look at him, she broke down and fell into his arms. Chakotay held her tightly as she sobbed uncontrollably. He kissed her hair and stroked her back, feeling her pain through his embrace. _

_ “I didn’t think it would be this hard.” Her voice was muffled against him. _

_ “I don’t pretend to know how you are feeling. I’m hurt by all of this but… I can’t imagine how this is affecting you.” _

_ Kathryn pulled away to look him in the eye. “I can’t stop crying… All the time…. I don’t even know how I’m functioning.” _

_ “How often have you been coming home? During work I mean.” _

_ “Every damn day…” She turned to face the window again. _

_ “Kathryn,” he placed his hand on her arm, “you can’t keep living like that… why haven’t you told me?” _

_ “I don’t know what else to do…” she said, her voice sounded desperate, “I feel so weak… I don’t want to be a burden to you...” _

_ Chakotay got off the couch and kneeled to face her. He took her hands and held them tightly. “Look at me.” _

_ Kathryn lifted only her eyes to him. _

_ “You’re never a burden. And it’s my job to not allow you to deal with it on your own.” He lifted a hand to her cheek, raising her head up. “You are not weak. You’re the farthest thing from the word. You are the strongest and bravest woman I know… not just in your profession, but in everything you do. But...” He stood up to sit on the couch to face her. “Please don’t try to cope on your own. Let me help you. You’re not a burden, you’re my wife and I live to protect you.” _

_ She had already been crying, but the tears that fell now were different. She reached out for his face and smiled at his dark eyes. “How did I ever deserve you?” _

_ Chakotay smiled back. “I ask myself the same thing everyday.”  _

_ Kathryn pulled him into a tight embrace. They would get through this, as always... together. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to make them sad like this 😞 It gets better. I promise! ❤️


	3. Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three scenes at different points in time, bringing about different emotions. A special guest appearance in this one 🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post! I’m currently in quarantine and working from home! I’ve been writing but not getting a chance to post. Hope you enjoy!

####  **_San Francisco, CA_ **

_ February 2379 _

Chakotay _and Kathryn married, as planned, in a small ceremony with family and friends. Not wanting to wait, they organized the event fairly quickly and wed on the 15th of January. They both felt that so much time had gone by that waiting was not necessary. It was a simple affair, yet elegant and everything they had wanted._

_ It was difficult at first to move forward with the wedding after suffering such a tragedy. Kathryn convinced herself that she was ok and that when the time was right she would conceive again. The trouble was, she was not ok, though she might not have fully realized it or accepted it. Chakotay remained positive in light of the sadness of the situation. He had to stay strong for her. They had ultimately decided that going through with a procedure to remove the gestational sac was the best route to take.  _

_ They now lay quiet in their bed one night after trying to be intimate. Kathryn was finding it difficult now that they were conscious of trying to conceive. It felt more like a job and it was hard to relax and be in the moment. The devastation of their loss made her long even more to become a mother than she had before.  _

_ “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Chakotay said softly, caressing her cheek. _

_ Kathryn looked deep into his eyes. “No… no, not at all Chakotay…” she said, cupping his face tenderly. _

_ “But, something’s wrong...I can tell.” _

_ She lowered her head then looked back up into his sad eyes. “I… I’m just having a hard time relaxing. It’s nothing you did.” _

_ “I’m sorry my love,” Chakotay said, bringing her naked body closer to him. “I know this has been difficult. We will make it through.” _

_ She ran her fingers over his bare chest and kissed it.  _

_ He continued, “There’s something I never told you because it just seemed... odd and unimportant at the time.” _

_ Kathryn lifted her head to question him. _

_ “Your Aunt Martha,” he started, “you know how you said she thinks of herself as a clairvoyant or an intuitive?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Well… when I walked her out that night, she said something strange. She stared at me for a moment as if she was looking through me and then she took my hand and said, ‘all will be alright soon’. I didn’t think anything of it until now. She knew you were pregnant before you knew… and then it’s as if she saw the future and what would happen.” _

_ “Hmm, everyone has kind of just disregarded her strange behaviors and quirks… what made you bring that up?” _

_ “Well, what she said really stuck with me. I’d like to believe what she said was true. ‘All will be alright, soon’. Give it time,” he said, kissing her forehead. _

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

**_U.S.S. Enterprise-E_ **

_ End of March, 2379 _

_ “How are you feeling?”  _

_ Kathryn looked across from her at the beautiful, half-Betazoid counselor, Deanna Troi. This was only her second counseling session. Chakotay was finally able to convince her that it would be beneficial. She really didn’t feel comfortable talking about her inner thoughts with anyone, but she realized that was one of the major reasons she needed therapy in the first place.  _

_ “I don’t know how I feel,” she said bluntly, picking at the arm of the chair she was sitting in.  _

_ “Have you been feeling depressed?” Deanna asked softly.  _

_ “I don’t feel anything… I feel… empty.” _

_ “Depression can take on many forms.” She paused a moment then said, “I’m sensing that you feel you are to blame for this. Why?” _

_ Kathryn turned her head toward the viewport filled with sparkling stars on a black velvet backdrop. “I’m… an older woman… I didn’t plan this the way I should have… I should have been more careful…” _

_ “Something tells me this is not the first time you have felt this way. Are you often hard on yourself?” _

_ She breathed out a short, critical laugh, “Chakotay would say yes.” _

_ “What do you think?”  _

_ Kathryn leaned her chin on her hand. “I don’t think I’m hard on myself… I strive for success and when that doesn’t happen… I keep fighting until it does.” _

_ “But you blame yourself for circumstances that are out of your control?” Deanna stated more than questioned. _

_ “I guess,” Kathryn said quietly, lowering her gaze to the floor. _

_ “This is difficult for you, I’m sure, especially when you were in command.” _

_ “I guess you could say that.” _

_ “It can be frustrating to feel this way. Unfortunately, not everything is in our control, but there are ways to learn how to manage this and to tackle only what you can handle without making yourself sick.” _

_ Kathryn took a deep breath. “I’m… not sure how I can.” _

_ “It will come in time. The first step is accepting and understanding this. I think you are beginning to see this.” _

_ She nodded and half-smiled at Deanna. _

_ “Good. See? Progress already,” she said, reaching forward to place a reassuring hand on Kathryn’s knee. _

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

**_San Francisco, CA_ **

_ December 26, 2378 _

_ Kathryn was in bed reading a book in their San Francisco apartment. They arrived back home from Indiana earlier that day. They would visit the Doctor tomorrow to confirm if she was pregnant or if there was another explanation for her sudden symptoms.  _

_ Chakotay climbed into bed after making a call to his mother and sister. “Sekaya and Mom say hello. They’ve asked us to come visit soon.” _

_ Kathryn closed her book and set it down on the nightstand. “I would love that,” she said with a smile. _

_ Chakotay leaned in and placed his hands on Kathryn’s stomach. He began speaking softly in his native tongue. She raised a brow then smiled when she realized what he was doing. _

_ “Are you talking to my belly?”  _

_ He looked up at her from where he was and chuckled. “I am”. _

_ Kathryn giggled. She watched him gently place a kiss on her abdomen. She knew he would make a wonderful father. He seemed pretty excited about it. _

_ “What would we even name him?” She breathed out a laugh.  _

_ Chakotay sat up. “What makes you so sure it would be a boy?” he asked, smiling widely at her question. _

_ “I don’t know,” she shrugged, “I always imagined a little dark haired boy with dimples running around.” _

_ “How long have you thought about having my children?” he teased with a wicked grin.  _

_ Kathryn playfully pushed him away.  _

_ He laughed. “Anyway, I’m sure it’s a girl.” _

_ “What makes you say that?” _

_ “Just a feeling,” he lay down on the pillow facing her, “She would look just like her mother… beautiful with sparkling blue eyes.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he looked into the very eyes he spoke of. _

_ Kathryn smiled sweetly as her eyes began to feel heavy. _

_ “Get some rest.” He kissed her lips and settled into a comfortable position. She was already out before he ended his sentence.  _

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post Chapter 4 sooner than later this time 🙂 Thanks everyone!


	4. I’m Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn makes a tough decision for her mental health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my fan art at the end of the chapter 🥰

**Bloomington, Indiana, Earth**

April 2379

Kathryn opened her eyes as the sun would not let her sleep any longer. She gazed at the beautiful man sleeping next to her. God, had she missed him. It had only been a few weeks that they had been apart but every second away felt like a lifetime.

Deanna suggested that maybe she needed a break from Starfleet and her surroundings to fully recover from the tragedy. She decided to escape to her mother’s in Indiana. She knew it would help her relax. Chakotay was unable to take so much time off but promised he would join her in a few weeks. He managed to get there earlier than expected, always putting her needs first. 

She gently swept away a few locks of hair from his forehead. Chakotay opened his eyes and smiled so wide when he saw her face. 

_‘She looks… rested,’_ he thought. ‘ _And happy.’_

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” he said, stroking her cheek.

“Might I ask how you arranged to get here a week earlier than planned?” Kathryn asked with suspicion.

Chakotay let out a quiet chuckle, dimples taking over his face. “I can’t tell you that. It’s classified.” He teased. 

Her eyes narrowed at him but she smiled and brushed it off, although Chakotay knew she secretly still wanted to know.

Kathryn sat up, legs dangling on the side of the bed. She stretched her arms above her head. Chakotay admired the way her body was beautifully accentuated by the low-back, pink, satin nightgown she wore.

“Is that new?” He asked, with a hint of desire in his voice. 

She stood up and turned around to face him. The material hugged her curves in all the right places. There was a slit up one side in the front that stopped just before her most intimate area. Chakotay always felt that she had no idea how beautiful she actually was. 

“This? Oh god, I’ve had this for ages,” she said, grabbing the matching robe to put around her. “I used to wear this on Voyager actually.” She threw him a playful, lopsided grin. 

Chakotay knew she purposely said that to tease him. “And… who exactly were you wearing that for?” He asked as he made his way around the bed to her.

Kathryn inched closer to him until their faces were almost touching and then she whispered, “for Voyager.”

He immediately tickled her sides which caused her to fall into a fit of laughter in his arms. “That’s some stiff competition.” 

“Well she’s the only other… individual,” she said, screwing up her face and trying not to laugh, “to see me in it. Unless you’re jealous of a starship, you have nothing to worry about.” She punched his arm lightly as she walked toward the bedroom door.

“Come on!” He called after her, “I’ve been competing with her for eight years!” He pulled on a t-shirt and followed her out the door with a silly grin on his face. 

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

**_San Francisco, CA_ **

_End of March 2379_

_Chakotay opened his eyes on a Saturday morning and found himself alone in bed. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom across the hall. He shifted to look at the chronometer._ ‘It’s 04:00, what is she doing up?’ _He thought._

_He decided to check on her to make sure she was alright. The last few months had been rough to say the least, but Chakotay tried his best to stay steadfast in his support for her._

_He knocked lightly on the door to the bathroom. “Kathryn?”_

_No answer_.

_“Kath?” He asked a little louder, “you know it’s Saturday, right?”_

_No answer still._

_“Well, sorry if you wanted a private shower but, I’m coming in there,” he joked._

_He opened the door slowly, letting the steam from the hot shower drift over him. He was about to walk toward the shower when something caught his eye. In the corner of the bathroom was Kathryn, half-naked and curled up into a ball. She was shaking and hugging her knees to her chest. Her face was stained with tears._

_He shut the running shower and quickly made his way to her with a robe that was hanging on a hook. He wrapped it around her and scooped her up into his arms. She allowed her head to just rest on his chest as he carried her into the bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and spooned her from behind, tenderly wiping her tears and kissing her hair. He spoke softly, words of comfort to put her at ease and chase the nightmarish thoughts away._

_Kathryn melted into his touch. This was the most difficult thing she had ever experienced. She already knew the misery of depression, but this was far worse than she could have imagined._

_“Shh, I’m here,” he whispered, caressing her cheek as she continued to sob into the pillow._

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

_The following day she decided to take a leave of absence from Starfleet and ‘get away’ for a while at Counselor Troi’s suggestion._

_Kathryn ccould hear her words, ‘I think it might help you clear your head, relax, and begin to heal.’_

_She now stood at the foot of her bed, packing for her trip to Indiana. She was finding it difficult to decide what to bring, as she had no idea how long she would stay._

_She picked up a pink, satin nightgown that she recognized from Voyager. It had been a long time since she had worn it. She smoothed her hands over the silky material then folded it neatly and placed it in her luggage as Chakotay walked into the bedroom._

“How’s the packing going?”

_She turned around to him with a slight smile, “I’m missing something very important in my suitcase.” She wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Chakotay smiled, despite feeling melancholy about the situation, and brought his arms around her waist. He rested his forehead on hers as they stood there in comfortable silence._

_He kissed her forehead, “A few weeks.”_

_“... A few weeks.” She whispered._

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 added soon! Thanks for all the love! 😘


	5. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay joins Kathryn’s time away in Indiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here, the story will take place in present time :-)

**Bloomington, Indiana**

April 2379

Chakotay watched his wife from where he sat at the Janeway’s farm table. She looked as light as air as she seemed to dance around the kitchen, preparing coffee. She looked absolutely stunning in her pink satin robe. He craved her like an addiction. It had been a couple months since they had been intimate. He knew Kathryn needed time to relax and move past what had happened. He couldn’t wait to touch her again. She definitely seemed like she was feeling a lot better. Her time away from the stress of her occupation made her look happier and more at ease. 

Kathryn turned around and caught him staring at her. She blushed, smiling as she grabbed two mugs for the freshly brewed coffee. Even after all this time he still managed to make her feel like she was the only woman in the world, adoring her with every part of his existence. She too missed the warmth of his touch. As hard as it was to be away from him, the time apart helped her put her anxiety about conceiving behind her.. She now felt that she was ready to move on and move forward to a brighter future.

She carried the tray of coffee, milk, and sugar over to the table and sat across from Chakotay. He felt as though he were seeing her for the first time. He felt butterflies in his stomach, nervous and excited as if they were beginning a new relationship. These thoughts made him more eager to make love to her. She appeared not to notice his staring as she laid out the milk and sugar for him and took her own black coffee. Chakotay tried to hold back the smile that was bursting out. He was thrilled to be near her again. 

“Mom should be home soon. She was going into town to get a few things before she headed out to Chicago.”

“Chicago?” Chakotay looked at her quizzically.

Kathryn swallowed her sip of coffee and looked across the table at him. There was something in her eyes that Chakotay couldn’t decipher. 

“To visit Aunt Martha. I was supposed to go but… since my husband decided to surprise me with his presence, I guess I’ll stay,” she said playfully. 

“Why don’t we both go…?” Chakotay began to ask until she looked back up at him with subtle mischief in her eyes.

Just as he was about to acknowledge her implication, he heard the front door open then shut. 

Gretchen walked into the kitchen with some bags. “Good morning you two! I assume Kathryn told you that I’m leaving for Chicago today. I feel like a terrible host!”

“Mrs. Janeway, don’t you worry! I don’t feel like a guest anymore anyway.”

“Then why are you calling me Mrs. Janeway?” She said with a mischievous grin.

Chakotay chuckled quietly. Kathryn, her back toward Gretchen, took another sip of her beverage as she kept her eyes focused on him. She was driving him wild with just her eyes. 

“Oh dear, I need to finish packing!” Gretchen said, making her way down the hall.

Turning his attention back to Kathryn, Chakotay raised a brow toward her. “What are you up to?”

Kathryn turned to look out the glass window of the door to the back porch. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, failing to hide her smile.

Her smile was infectious and made him want to tackle her right then and there. He missed sassy and playful Kathryn. There she was right in front of him. ‘ _Gods, I missed you’._

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

They said their goodbyes to Gretchen, promising to take good care of the house while she was gone. She would be in Chicago for a week. They planned to see Phoebe and Joe the following day. For now, they were alone, the whole house… no, the whole property to themselves. Chakotay wanted to relish every second he had with Kathryn now that they were reunited.

He decided that he would cook a delicious dinner for the two of them tonight. Although Kathryn was undoubtedly not an expert in the kitchen, Chakotay still liked to involve her in the cooking process. He felt it made it more enjoyable that way.

Kathryn stood at the kitchen island chopping vegetables. She volunteered for that job as she ‘couldn’t burn them that way’. Chakotay warmed up the skillet for roasting the vegetables then went over to where she was hard at work. He came up behind her and nibbled at her neck.

“You keep that up and we _will_ burn dinner,” she said with a smirk. 

Chakotay laughed softly against her skin. He just wanted to feel her near him. He came around to stand next to her. “You’re good at this part,” he said innocently but it still earned him a poke in the ribs with her elbow.

“Ok,” she said, placing the knife in the sink, “what do we do next?”

He loved how interested she was in learning even if she knew she was terrible at it. It was a trait that he found endearing.

“Now we roast the vegetables.”

Kathryn helped him carry the chopped vegetables over to the stovetop. She watched as he added a little bit more olive oil and some minced garlic to the hot pan. He sautéed the garlic for a minute then encouraged her to drop the mushrooms in. He then added the tomatoes and began to push them around in the pan. Kathryn helped add the other vegetables as he sautéed. 

Chakotay took her hand and placed the spoon in it. He came around behind her, placing his hand on hers to show her how to cook the vegetables evenly. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” She said, turning her head slightly to look at him.

“Uh uh, eyes on the pan!” He teased, kissing her neck. 

Kathryn smiled. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time. “Not fair that you get to have free rein as I do all the work.”

“Don’t worry, you can put me to work later.” He continued to kiss her neck and touch her. He was thrilled that she was allowing his touch. Her time away had no doubt calmed her fears and anxieties. 

“If you’re really hungry, you’d better take over,” she said, turning to him with a quirk of her mouth and raised eyebrow. 

Chakotay didn’t want to push her but she sure was acting flirtatious tonight. He wouldn’t expect anything. He just wanted to have a nice quiet evening with her. 

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

Kathryn slumped back in her chair and groaned, “I am stuffed.”

Chakotay smiled at her from across the table, moving his napkin from his lap to the table. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He picked up their plates and walked over to put them in the replicator for recycling. They opted to replicate dishes in order to avoid having to clean up afterwards.

“ Oh, it was absolutely delectable!” 

“ And you helped!” He said, pointing the silverware in his hands toward her.

Kathryn giggled and took a sip of wine. Suddenly, a soft piano intro played over the house’s computer system, Billy Holiday’s ‘I’ll Be Seeing You, a recommendation from none other than Tom Paris. Kathryn perked up and turned in her chair to see Chakotay standing there with an outstretched arm. 

“May I have this dance?” He said with a charming, dimpled grin.

She looked down at his hand and back at his face with one of those smiles that brightened her whole face. Chakotay was comforted to see her so happy.

She accepted his hand and he gently pulled her into his embrace. He kept one hand on the small of her back, the other joined with one of hers. Her other arm rested on his shoulder, delicate fingers brushing against the back of his neck. She pressed her soft cheek against his as they began to sway.

The music flowed and they fell into rhythm with each other, automatically as always. 

“You never told me you could dance,” she whispered.

He breathed out a quiet laugh, keeping his cheek against hers. “You never gave me the chance to show you,” he teased. 

They were quiet for a time, drifting away to the music. Chakotay brought their joined hands closer to them. Kathryn’s head moved down to his shoulder. They continued dancing in comfortable closeness. 

Chakotay slowly dipped her and Kathryn threw her head back with a giggle. He pulled her back up and kissed her gently. When their lips parted, she caught his eyes, dark and deep, admiring her. She stopped their movement and brought both hands to his face. Her face softened as she studied his face, as if retracing all the years and moments they had been through together. A single tear began to fall and Chakotay quickly wiped it away. No words were needed as she brought his lips to hers. 

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

*thump*

Kathryn’s legs were wrapped around Chakotay’s waist as he tried to find his way to the stairs, bumping into the couch on the way.

Her lips were soft and sweet, but hungry. He wanted her more than he ever had, if at all possible. He hit the stairs with his foot and began to walk up the split staircase with her in his arms. As they rounded the corner of the stairs, he pressed her against the wall for a moment. She feverishly fingered open the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his arms. He then pulled her top over her head and threw it to the floor. He returned to her lips as he continued up the stairs. He brought his mouth to the top of her breasts, flushed and fastened into her teal, lace bra. 

He tripped up one of the steps and bumped into the wall, causing a picture to almost fall down. Kathryn brought her hand up quickly to stop it and snorted out a laugh which Chakotay silenced with a kiss. 

“I’m surprised we made it up here,” she teased as they reached the landing.

Chakotay playfully growled into her neck as he continued down the hall. He pushed the bedroom door open and all but threw her on the bed. He planted kisses all over, causing her to squirm and giggle from the ticklish feeling. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” he breathed into her ear. 

He moved to look her in the eyes. Her blue eyes sparkled as she placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. “I missed you, too.”

He kissed her hand, then continued to trail kisses down her abdomen to her pants. He pulled them off with her panties. He could tell she was already wet and he couldn’t wait to feel himself inside her again. He undid his pants and pushed them off quickly. 

Kathryn unhooked her bra and tossed it off the bed. He lowered himself onto her and kissed her slow and sweet. Looking into each other’s eyes, he reached down to prepare himself and slowly entered her. He glided so easily into her that he felt like he was flowing through water. 

Chakotay moaned, “I love you, Kathryn,” as he thrusted, slow and deep. Kathryn grabbed onto his backside and squeezed, something she often did that drove him wild. He began to pump faster and she responded with raspy moans of pleasure. 

He knew he wouldn’t last very long since he was so anxious to make love to her, but it didn’t matter. He felt so overjoyed to be in her arms. Seeing her smile again gave him peace, knowing she was beginning to heal.

He could hear her moans getting more difficult to vocalize. He pushed deep and felt her tighten as she climaxed, holding on tightly to his back. He plunged deeper into her and picked up the speed. He soon reached his shattering release and spilled himself into her. 

Catching his breath, he covered her neck in sweet kisses before collapsing on the bed beside her. 

Kathryn glanced over at him, breathing in and out heavily. “Well that escalated quickly,” she said with a smirk.

Rolling onto his side with his face close to hers he responded, “what’s that supposed to mean?” He tried not to smile, but he knew she was being facetious. 

She squinted her eyes at him, “you know what I mean. Didn’t take you long to take me to bed.”

Chakotay moved on top of her to get a full view of her face. “I can’t help that I haven’t seen my wife in a month,” he inched closer to her face, “and watching you try to cook turned me on.” He smiled a full dimpled smile before kissing her.

“I’ll ignore that insult,” she joked. “How was I supposed to learn to cook from a temperamental replicator?“

“That’s what it was,” he jested, “You could have asked me to teach you while we were on Voyager, you know.”

Kathryn came up onto her elbows to get closer to his face, “At least the replicator didn’t criticize my cooking skills” 

Chakotay rolled off her and sat next to her on the bed, “Once again, competing with a Starfleet vessel.”

“You’re jealous,” she teased with a crooked smile. She looked up at him with mischievous eyes that made Chakotay want to make love to her all over again.

“Of what?” 

Kathryn sat up and faced him, placing her arms around his neck.

Chakotay continued, “A couple of warp nacelles? Bio-neural circuitry?”

“Voyager gave me coffee,” she said, batting her eyes.

“I will always make you coffee, get you coffee… fly into a nebula for coffee… whatever you want.”

Kathryn looked at him with her puppy-dog eyes.

He quietly chuckled, “And, whenever you want,” he said, kissing her and then heading out the bedroom door to make her some fresh coffee. 

She smiled as she watched him walk off, enjoying his dimples… from behind. 


	6. Remember to Accept, But Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn learns something about Joe that she was not expecting.

**Chapter 6**

**Bloomington, Indiana**

April 2379

They lay in comfortable silence as they did most nights: tangled in each other’s legs, her hand on his chest, his arms wrapped in protection around her, listening to the rise and fall of each other’s breath.

As she stroked his chest, he spoke,quiet and calm. “Kath?”

“Mmm?” She responded, sleepily.

“Are you happy?”

A crooked grin took over as her mind took her back to the first night they ever spent together when she asked him the same question. Kathryn looked up at him and playfully said, “is that even a question?”

Chakotay chuckled quietly. 

She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. “I am… I’m doing a lot better.”

He hugged her close to him. “I know that you’ve been through a lot… and as terrible as it has been for me, I will never understand what you went through.”

The moon lit up Kathryn’s face as she sat up with a sheet covering her nude body and turned to face him.. “I’ve had some time to, uh… reflect and come to terms with what happened. My mother always used to say: ‘Remember to accept, but never forget’.” She looked down and studied her hands. “I have tried to live by those words. Sometimes it’s easier said than done but,” she looked back into his eyes, “eventually you do move forward. These little moments in your life shape the person you are today.” She reached out to find his hand and entwined her fingers with his. 

Chakotay brought their joined hands to his lips. 

“There may have been no embryo, Chakotay but… that was still a baby to me…” she said softly, tears threatening to fall. 

He sat up and held her face to kiss her tenderly. He stared into her eyes, brushing strands of hair away from her face. “Of course, of course it was. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“I will never fully heal, but…”

Chakotay took her hands. “Accept, but never forget,” he whispered. 

Kathryn nodded as he wrapped her in a warm embrace.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

The next day Chakotay and Kathryn visited Phoebe’s art gallery in town. It was now finished and a lively place to be. After its completion, Joe decided to remain in Indiana to be closer to Phoebe. Although she still lived in the large farmhouse with her mother, she was spending a lot less time at home. She planned to spend the night at Joe’s to give her sister some privacy with Chakotay, but first they would have dinner together. 

“Katie?!” Phoebe called out over the music playing as she walked through the front door of her family home that she, up until recently, still resided in. Joe decided to stay in Indiana and they found their own place together. 

“We’re in the kitchen!” 

Phoebe and Joe entered the kitchen to find Chakotay prepping for dinner and Kathryn setting the table. 

“Hey, Joe!” Chakotay greeted. He stopped what he was doing to shake his hand. 

“How is everyone?! We brought some wine. It’s a Cabernet Sauvignon, 2371… I hear that was an interesting year.”

Kathryn laughed as she walked over to hug him. “It sure was!”

Phoebe walked over to Chakotay and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Need some help with dinner?” 

“No no! I was going to help. You’re our guests!” Kathryn insisted.

Phoebe spun on her heels, “Hell no! There is no way that I’m eating anything you attempt to cook!” she joked.

In a hushed tone, Joe leaned in toward Kathryn and said, “Is it really that bad?”

Kathryn pointed at him. “Watch it.” she said firmly but in jest.

Joe grinned as he moved to open the bottle of wine.

“Come on! It’ll be fun. I get to spend time with my brother-in-law and you two will be served some delicious food. It’s a win-win.” Phoebe said with a smirk.

Kathryn shot her sister a lighthearted, dirty look as she accepted a glass of wine from Joe.

“Delicious food sounds good to me,” Joe responded.

Chakotay winked at Kathryn as she and Joe retreated to the living room for a bit. She looked forward to getting to know Joe better since he and Phoebe were getting pretty serious. 

“So, I hear you decided to stay in Indiana,” Kathryn said as she took a seat on the couch. 

Joe chuckled as he sat down on the love-seat adjacent to her. “I really enjoy the atmosphere here and… the people,” he said with a grin.

Kathryn laughed silently, taking a sip of wine. 

“How are you feeling?”

She stopped mid-sip and Joe recognized the surprise in her eyes.

“I… I didn’t mean to pry… I just…”

Kathryn placed her wine glass on the coffee table and looked at him with kind eyes. “Joe… it’s alright. I assumed that Pheeb would tell you.”

“Well, uh,” he said, looking down into his glass, “she knows a piece of my past that I don’t tell many people.”

He looked up to see Kathryn’s puzzled, but interested, face. He smiled gently and then continued. “I was married once, for a short time… about 7 years ago. Her name was Emily. She was… a beautiful soul.”

Kathryn listened intently as she wondered what happened to her.

Joe continued, “She became pregnant, unexpectedly. We were… so nervous,” he laughed nervously,” but excited to experience being parents. It was a complicated pregnancy. She became very ill due to a genetic condition she didn’t realize she had.”

He paused, causing Kathryn to take a breath. She knew this part of his story was difficult to tell.

“Her labor started early in the morning...6 weeks early. It became clear that something wasn’t right when we arrived at the hospital. The doctor said that we would either lose her or our child… Emily, being the selfless person she was, begged the doctor to save our child...I lost both…”

Kathryn blinked back tears, feeling his heartache. Who would have known that this man had experienced such pain. She reached out to cover his hand with hers and spoke softly, “I’m… so sorry Joe.”

Joe covered her hand with his other. “I just wanted you to know that you are not alone in your loss. I know I will never understand what you went through… and are going through but, I understand the pain of losing someone you were never able to meet.” He gave her a compassionate smile.

She returned his smile, gave his hand a light squeeze, and let go.

“It has been seven years, but not a day goes by that I do not think about her or our child. Phoebe told me, “you learn to accept…’”

“But never forget,” she said softly.

Joe looked slightly surprised.

Kathryn added, “Wise words from a wise woman… our mother.” She smiled then said, “thank you for sharing your story.”

“It helps me to move forward and keep their memory alive.” 

“As you should.”

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

"How was it cooking with my sister?” Kathryn asked as she and Chakotay cleared the wine glasses and coffee mugs from the living room. Phoebe and Joe had just left after an evening of laughs and good company.

Chakotay chuckled, “She’s something else, your sister.”

Kathryn giggled, “And you thought I was stubborn? She’s as tenacious as they come.” She refreshed her coffee mug and took a seat at the kitchen island. 

Chakotay leered at her, “I’ve never said that about you...”

She threw him a skeptical look and raised an eyebrow.

“...in your presence,” he teased, leaning his back against the countertop and taking a sip of coffee.

They both chuckled. Chakotay sat down next to Kathryn and asked, “did you talk about anything interesting with Joe?” 

Kathryn held her mug at her lips after her sip as she reflected on the intimate conversation she had. She placed the mug down on the counter and turned her head toward Chakotay, who was puzzled by her hesitation to answer.

“I actually learned a little bit about him.” 

Chakotay lowered his mug down, “Really?” 

“I know I can trust you to keep this between us. He had a painful past. He opened up to me since Phoebe had told him what happened with us. The story he told me was absolutely heartbreaking… he was married and they were expecting… and they both passed away.” She stared at her hands on the counter. 

Chakotay put his hand on hers. She looked up at his concerned eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

“I thanked him for sharing his experience. He wanted me to know that he understood our pain. It really opened my eyes… another step toward recovery.”

Chakotay smiled gently as he rubbed his thumb over her fingers. Kathryn leaned into him as he kissed her forehead. 

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Tuned for Chapter 7!


	7. Phoebe and Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn, Chakotay and Joe attend Phoebe’s big gallery showing. Phoebe and Joe discuss the status of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter!! I’ve been working on fan art to go with this series. I will be adding some pictures to previous chapters as well as previous parts of the series. Enjoy!! ☺️
> 
> ***Updated from Chapter 6- changed for continuity***  
> “The next day Chakotay and Kathryn visited Phoebe’s art gallery in town. It was now finished and a lively place to be. After its completion, Joe decided to remain in Indiana to be closer to Phoebe. Although she still lived in the large farmhouse with her mother, she was spending a lot less time at home. She planned to spend the night at Joe’s to give her sister some privacy with Chakotay, but first they would have dinner together.”

**Bloomington, Indiana  
** **Janeway Home  
** **April 2379**

Chakotay collapsed on the bed next to Kathryn, panting as they both took a moment to catch their breath from their recent activity. 

“You… are a bad…influence,” Kathryn huffed out, turning her head toward him. “I’m supposed to be… helping Phoebe get ready for… her event.”

Chakotay chuckled and turned on his side and leaned on his elbow with a wicked smile. “You act like... I’m the only one to blame for this.”

Kathryn threw him a playful, dirty look as she sat up with the sheet covering her nude body. “Hmm, let me see… You bring me coffee in bed,” she started counting on her fingers, “you give me a massage, you start kissing my neck… all the fault points to you.” 

Chakotay laughed quietly as Kathryn swung her legs over the side of the bed. As she pulled her shirt over her head, she sensed him looking at her. She looked over her shoulder at him. “What is it?” She asked quietly with a hint of a smirk. 

He smiled bashfully then raised his head and took a deep breath, “I’m just thinking about how quickly our lives have changed over the last year.

Kathryn turned slightly, “Any regrets” She asked, with a slight hint of worry in her soft voice.

“No,” Chakotay reached out to caress her cheek, “I would endure seven years in the Delta Quadrant over and over again if it meant that in the end… I would have you.”

Kathryn tilted her head to the side and gazed affectionately at the man in front of her. She lowered her eyes and whispered, slightly to herself, “everything happens for a reason…”

“Hmm?” Chakotay questioned, lowering his hand back to the bed.

She met his eyes and said, “Everything happens for a reason.” She breathed out a laugh, “I used to hate when people would say that… but, I seem to find comfort in it now,” her mouth quirked into a crooked grin, “especially now,” she emphasized.

She slowly fell backwards into his arms. Chakotay held her tightly for a moment then kissed her temple. 

“If we stay like this I’ll never make it to the gallery,” she said, slightly muffled in his arms. 

“That would be a shame,” he teased, pulling her further into his embrace.

Kathryn giggled and tried to escape his arms, “stop… stop it!” 

He stopped, causing her head to fall back on his lap. She pulled him down into a tender kiss. “We still have three more days  _ without  _ my mother,” she kissed him again, “and Phoebe hasn’t been spending many nights at home. ” She held his face in her hands and kissed his nose. She got out of bed to finish getting ready.

Chakotay sat back with his arms behind his head, watching the beautiful woman he was lucky enough to call his wife. “And I fully intend to take advantage of that,” he said, flashing his dimples.

Pulling up her pants, she smirked at him then turned with a playful sway in her hips down the hall.

Chakotay bit his lip as he watched her walk away. He sighed deeply and brought the covers over his head.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

**Bloomington, Indiana  
** **Phoebe’s Gallery**

“Phoebe, these are just gorgeous!” Kathryn said, removing a cloth from one of her sister’s newest paintings. 

Kathryn was spending the day with Phoebe, helping her switch out paintings for her next gallery show. Joe and Chakotay we’re getting some bonding time of their own. 

“Thanks!” Phoebe huffed out as she stepped off the spiral staircase with a box in her hands, “they all have a spring theme to them.” She started unpacking a box of vases and various decorations that would be used to adorn the tables of appetizers for the event. 

Kathryn opened a carefully sealed box to find a stunning painting of a butterfly. She gently touched the hardened, oil strokes on the butterfly’s wing. 

Phoebe noticed her looking at the painting and came over to her. 

Sensing her presence, Kathryn said, “This… is absolutely stunning.”

“It’s not meant to be part of the event, but it will be a permanent part of the gallery.”

“Why not?” she asked, looking at her younger sister.

“It’s too special… I made it in your honor.” Phoebe looked down at her hands.

Kathryn felt a lump in her throat. As much as they fought as kids or had opposite interests, Phoebe always cared for her older sister. Her affection had only grown as they grew older. Kathryn knew she could always count on Phoebe. She had been there for her through so many hardships. It was tough being away from her for seven years. She knew she could have used her sister’s wise words and shoulder to rest her head when things got rough. 

She held back tears as she reached for her sister’s hand. Phoebe looked up at her with a warm smile. 

“The butterfly,” she sniffed, “symbolizes new life, hope and change.”

“Joe and I had a lovely conversation… about Emily.”

Phoebe smiled somberly, “I hope it was all right that I told him.”

“I’m glad you did. I learned a lot about him as a person and it helped my healing process. You have always been there for me, Pheeb. You helped me recover from losing Dad and Justin. Of course this would be no different.”

“Seeing you hurt… hurt me, too. Over time I’ve come to realize that I feel things deeply. It can be a burden carrying the weight of others' grief and sorrow…”

“It’s also a blessing,” Kathryn said, placing a hand on her cheek. “You are the most genuinely, kind-hearted person I know, always thinking of others before yourself. Joe is very lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have  _ him _ ,” she breathed out a laugh, “I haven’t felt like this about anyone… ever.” She smirked and Kathryn chuckled in agreement. “You know me, Sis,” Phoebe said, turning to lean her back against the tall counter, “I was always too absorbed in my creativity to need a man.”

“He’s a special guy,” Kathryn said quietly.

Phoebe smiled at her sister, “I… I love him.” 

“Have you told him that?”

“No...” she said, looking down and picking at her navy, wide-leg crop pants, “not directly.”

“I can tell that he loves you, too.” 

“Yeah?” Phoebe said, lifting her gaze back to her sister.

“You have all but moved it with him. How often do you actually sleep at home? Tell him how you feel,” Kathryn suggested. 

“This, coming from the woman that took seven years to admit her feelings to the love of her life,” she teased.

Kathryn smiled at her sister’s joke before Phoebe continued, “I guess I never imagined someone feeling that way about me… or me about them for that matter.”

“You deserve to feel loved.” The two sisters hugged. When they parted, Kathryn continued , “thank you…” she gestured toward the painting then reiterated, “for  _ everything _ you do for me.” 

Phoebe held her hands, “when we lost you… I lost a part of myself. I guess I’m making up for lost time.” 

“And I feel so fortunate,” Kathryn squeezed her sister’s hand before she got back to work. “Do me a favor, Pheeb…” she said.

Phoebe turned, “What’s that, Sis?”

“Do something for yourself now.”

The younger Janeway sister’s mouth curled up on one side and turned into a bright smile.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

White foam dripped down the sides of two glasses as the bartender placed them in front of the gentlemen at the bar. They both nodded at the man behind the bar then picked up their glasses. 

Chakotay raised his glass to Joe, “here’s to… well, two gorgeous sisters,” he chuckled as the two clinked glasses. 

Joe beamed before taking a swig. “Ahh, that’s good stuff,” he said, raising the glass slightly to examine it in the light.

“Is Phoebe nervous about her gallery showing? This is her biggest one so far right?”

“She won’t come right out and say it but I know she is. She holds it together pretty good.”

“Sounds like it runs in the family,” Chakotay said in jest then took a sip. 

Joe laughed, “She’s definitely a stubborn one. Took me four months to convince her to date me. How long did it take you and Kathryn?”

Chakotay almost choked on his beer. He stifled a cough in his arm, “Sorry…I don’t mean to laugh, but it took almost 8 years.” he said with a tilt of his head and a dimpled grin. 

“You serious? Damn, I shouldn’t be complaining,” he breathed out a laugh.

“The circumstances of our situation prevented us from pursuing anything further.”

Joe swallowed and placed his glass down on the bar. “There must have been some attraction though, for it to turn into what you have now, no?”

Chakotay smiled, “There was much more than... attraction.” He took a long sip then continued, “but her main focus was bringing her crew home, and as her second in command I did everything I could to help her make that a reality.”

“You guys must have something really special.”

A slow smile crept onto his face as he thought about all the years they spent  _ together _ yet apart. “She is my everything,” he said simply. “So what  _ is  _ going on with you and Phoebe anyway?”

Joe chuckled nervously, “She’s amazing. I know we haven’t been dating that long but… ha… she definitely doesn’t spend much time at home anymore.” He ran a hand through his ginger waves. 

“Sounds pretty serious.”

“I’m going to ask her to move in with me.” He thought for a second, “tonight. I’m going to ask her tonight.” He said with a confidence that Chakotay gathered was a trait that Phoebe admired in him.

“I wish you luck, though I have a feeling you won’t need it,” Chakotay said, patting his friend on the back. 

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

“I’ve never seen her like this before,” Kathryn exclaimed, buttoning her black, skinny-leg pants and examining herself in the mirror. She placed her hand on her stomach for just a moment, a slight hint of sadness in her eyes. 

Chakotay walked into the bedroom from the bathroom across the hall, buttoning his dress shirt. “I like him. He’s down to Earth…”

Kathryn quickly dropped her hand. “Literally,” she added, turning around with a quirked eyebrow and smile. The man hadn’t traveled much of Earth, nevermind anywhere else. 

“We can change that,” he chuckled. “I think they balance each other well.”

Kathryn sat on a cushioned bench in the bedroom to slip on her pointed-toe, t-strapped pumps. She walked back to the mirror to put on her soft peach-colored, light blazer. 

Chakotay came up behind Kathryn and looked at her in the reflection while he buttoned his sleeves. “We clean up nicely,” he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

She smiled then turned to him to fix his collar. “Ready to go?” she asked, grabbing her tan and peach, leather clutch.

“Lead the way,” he said, gesturing toward the door. 

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

**Phoebe’s Gallery  
Bloomington, Indiana**

The gallery was brightly lit with its modern light fixtures as well as twinkle lights strung from the rafters. It was a great turnout for Phoebe’s first major event since they opened in mid-January. 

The room was a buzz with laughter, music, and conversation. Kathryn and Chakotay were enjoying some cocktails and hors-d'oeuvres with Joe while Phoebe worked the room. She definitely had always been more  _ theatrical  _ than Kathryn. She was a true artiste at heart whereas her sister was meant for science. 

After greeting a majority of the guests, she made her way over to the trio. 

“Impressive attendance,” Kathryn remarked.

“For sure the largest audience we’ve had so far!” Phoebe said, sneaking a piece of cheese off of Joe’s plate. He placed his hand on the small of her back.

“She’s a skilled advertiser,” Joe said, proudly.

Phoebe laughed, pushing into him playfully. “Oh, Joe, I wanted to show you something,” She grabbed his arm and before turning away she said, “excuse us”.

Chakotay and Kathryn glanced at each other.

“Seems suspicious,” Chakotay joked.

Kathryn only smiled to herself which of course he noticed.

“What are you hiding?”

“What makes you think I’m hiding something?” She said, trying to play it cool.

“Because you’re a terrible liar,” he said with a smirk. 

She crossed her arms, giving him a displeased look that ultimately failed and turned into a laugh. 

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

“What are you showing me back here?” Joe asked as Phoebe closed the door to her office behind them.

She turned to face him, “I didn’t really want to show you anything.” She shrugged with a sheepish grin. 

“Oh… so, uh… what do you wanna do?” He laughed lightly.

“I wanted to… tell you…” she shoved her hands into the pockets of her black jumpsuit, “something. Something I’ve never told anyone.”

“You can tell me anything, Pheeb,” Joe said sweetly.

Phoebe breathed out a nervous laugh. “Joe… I’ve never felt like this before. You are… I am.. we..”

“I love you,” Joe interrupted, as if giving her the words.

She stood there with her mouth open, shocked for the moment. When she realized, she closed her mouth. “Hey, you took my words!” she joked.

He stepped closer to her and placed his arms around her waist. “I was hoping you would say that. I was nervous about saying it myself.”

Phoebe brought her arms up and rested them on his shoulders. She made a face, “clearly you weren’t  _ that  _ nervous.”

They shared a laugh and a tender kiss.

“I want you to…”

“Move in? I pretty much already am. I’ll just grab the rest of my things,” she said with a smirk.

Joe laughed a good, hearty laugh, “I love you Phoebe Janeway.”

“I love you, too… Joseph Murphy.” She brought her forehead to his and scrunched up her nose before her kissed her forehead.   
  



	8. Coffee Aversion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn develops an aversion for coffee...

Janeway and Chakotay’s apartment 

San Francisco, CA Earth

Late May 2379

Kathryn Janeway walked through the door of her and Chakotay’s apartment. As usual, Chakotay was home before she was. When she placed her bag on the nearest chair, she watched as he automatically went over to the replicator to order her a cup of her favorite beverage. She smiled softly at her husband’s sweet gesture. Somehow he could sense her fatigue. 

They had been home from their getaway to Indiana for at least a month. Things were getting back to normal as much as they could be. 

Chakotay kissed her then handed her the coffee. “How was your day?” 

“Long…” She took in the warm, rich smell as she turned to walk over to the couch. She suddenly made a sound that, to anyone that knew her, was never a sound she would make when smelling the wonderful aroma of coffee. She had gagged from the smell and hoped that Chakotay didn’t notice.

“Kathryn?”

_ Dammit. _

“Did you just gag from the scent of your coffee?”

“No,” she dismissed, as she settled onto the couch. She held her mug with both hands but away from her face. Truth was, her favorite beverage was ironically turning her stomach for the last couple weeks. For the most part, she was able to hide this fact from Chakotay as she often experienced these feelings in the morning at work. 

Chakotay walked closer to the couch with questioning eyes. “You haven’t even taken a sip yet.”

“It’s hot,” she tried to deflect.

“It’s perfect temperature,” he crossed his arms, “like I programmed… as always.” He smiled smugly.

Kathryn loved and hated the fact that he knew her so well. Nothing could slip past him. She sighed and guiltily put her mug down on the table in front of her. She looked up at him and a hint of a smile was attempting to creep onto her face. 

“Well….I was going to wait to tell you, but apparently I can’t keep secrets from you.” She flashed a crooked grin at him.

Chakotay stood there for a moment, arms still crossed, trying to process her words. His look of befuddlement turned into realization. “What are you saying?”

“What do you think I’m saying?” She teased, trying to hold back her excitement. 

He sat down carefully on the couch, looking into her eyes. “Are you..?” 

This time she couldn’t contain her smile any longer. She nodded her head and smiled brightly. 

“Seriously?” He said, astonished, as he placed his hands on Kathryn’s belly. 

“I left work early to see the Doc. He checked my levels and the numbers are climbing.”

“I have no idea what that means but it sounds positive,” he laughed out nervously.

Kathryn chuckled at his innocence. “We’re going to have a baby, Chakotay!” 

He looked at her with bright eyes, letting her words sink in. He then took her hands, pulled her to standing, then lifted her off the ground.

He began to spin her around until Kathryn shouted, “I wouldn’t do that too much, my stomach hasn’t been very friendly.” 

They both laughed as he put her down. He took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply. He then looked into her sparkling eyes. His eyes were dark and wide and brimming with tears. 

Kathryn echoed a phrase that Aunt Martha once said to Chakotay, “All  _ will be  _ alright.” Her mouth curved into a sentimental smile. 

Chakotay grinned wide and kissed her forehead. “Of all the things you could have an aversion for… it had to be coffee?” He jested. 

She turned and walked back to the couch with her arms up in the air, “don’t even get me started!” She said with slight annoyance in her voice.

“Hopefully that will go away… or else it’s going to be a loooong pregnancy,” he teased, picking up her mug to recycle in the replicator.

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at him but couldn’t help but laugh. She was pregnant. All was right in the world. 

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

San Francisco, CA Earth

Starfleet Medical

Beginning of June 2379

“Hmm…” was all The Doctor said as he scanned Kathryn’s abdomen for her 8 week scan, though he sounded more intrigued than concerned.

“Doctor? You really have to stop keeping me in suspense like this!” She sassed from her reclined position on the biobed.

Chakotay laughed silently from where he stood holding her hand. 

“Well Admiral,” The Doctor answered, closing his tricorder, “from what I can see, you have two perfectly healthy human beings growing inside of you.” He smiled as if he had said nothing out of the ordinary.

“I’m sorry, did you say...two?” Chakotay asked with a look of befuddlement.

Kathryn had sat up slightly but did not say a word. Her face said it all. She was absolutely stunned.

“Indeed I did!” The Doctor said cheerfully. “Twin pregnancies are more common in women over the age of 30.”

Astonished, Chakotay breathed out a laugh and looked at Kathryn to see her expression. Her eyes were wide but the corner of her mouth began to curl up into a smile. “Can we see them?” She asked as she sat up fully on the biobed. 

“Of course,” The Doctor said as he turned on the projection from the scan. 

The projection was activated and there before them were two tiny little kidney bean-sized fetuses. Their minuscule hands and feet wiggled around. Kathryn and Chakotay looked on with awe and the Doctor stood next to them beaming with pride. It was a tender, quiet moment as no words were needed. Chakotay rubbed Kathryn’s back as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She smiled brilliantly in a moment of complete and utter joy.

“Are you able to tell us the genders yet, Doctor?” Chakotay asked.

“Yes! If you’d like to know.”

Kathryn looked at her husband and nodded. “Yes, we’d love to know,” she replied, “although it doesn’t matter, as long as they are healthy.” 

The Doctor nodded in agreement. “You have fraternal twins, a boy and a girl.”

Chakotay placed a hand on Kathryn’s shoulder. She placed her hand on top of his and pressed her cheek to her shoulder. 

“Does anyone else know?” The Doctor asked.

“Not yet,” she said, lifting her head back up,” we wanted to wait until it was safe enough. Tom and B’Elanna are having a family…” she looked to Chakotay for the word, “barbecue... I think he called it. I think we will give them the news then.”

“In the meantime, make sure you are only having one cup of coffee a day,” he ordered.

Kathryn gave him a look as she slid off the biobed. “Oh don’t worry, I won’t be having any of that anytime soon.”

The Doctor looked at Chakotay, puzzled. 

He smiled. “Pregnancy aversion. Who would have thought,” he said, as he followed his wife toward the exit. 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and grimaced at the thought.

Without turning around, Kathryn waved her finger in the air and said, “I heard that!”

Chakotay tugged her ear as he shared a look with the doctor and breathed out a laugh before leaving the sickbay. 

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

_ San Francisco, CA Earth _

_ Starfleet Headquarters  _

_ Early May 2379 _

_ The morning sun glistened through the enormous panes of glass that surrounded Kathryn Janeway’s office at Starfleet Headquarters. She found herself stifling a yawn as she placed her order with the replicator. She heard the light ping of her comm as she walked back to her desk with a fresh cup of coffee, scrolling through the last of the report she was reading. Her eyes shifted to the screen to identify the caller.  _

_ “Aunt Martha?! I’m glad to see you, but this is an unexpected call. Is everything alright?” Kathryn asked with concern. _

_ “Hello my little bird. I’m just checking in. Where is that gorgeous husband of yours?”  _

_ She smirked, “Chakotay is teaching his class at the academy.” _

_ “How are you feeling?” _

_ “I’m doing a lot better, thank you.” Kathryn took a sip of her coffee, only to make a face of disgust. “Oh, god that’s awful.” She looked into her mug as if she would find the reason for its distaste. “Must be something wrong with the replicator.” _

_ Martha smiled on the other end. “That’s what it is…” she quipped.  _

_ “What is?” Kathryn asked, looking back up at the screen.  _

_ “Nothing dearest, I have to go, but please tell your darling Chakotay I said congratulations!”  _

_ “Wha..” Martha was gone before Kathryn could question her. “Congratulations for what?” She asked the quiet room.  _

_ She shook her head as she thought, ‘Aunt Martha certainly had her way about confusing the hell out of people. Was that just one of her quirky moments or…’  _

_ Kathryn stifled another yawn. She definitely seemed a little more tired than usual today, but she chalked it up to being back on the job after taking her leave. ‘And yet…’ she thought.  _

_ Her eyes were drawn to where her hand lingered on the handle of her mug. She carefully lifted the mug to her nose to smell it but quickly put it down, staring it at as if it were going to talk to her and tell her what was going on.  _

_ She pushed her chair away from her desk to stand up and walk back to the replicator. This time she ordered a different blend. She was sure this one would be fine but… _

_ She quickly ran to the washroom off of her office and retched. She got up and washed her hands, then splashed some water on her face.  _

_ She stood at the sink with her palms pressed firmly down on the counter and her head down. She slowly raised her head to look at her reflection. Something was different… she couldn’t quite place it… then she thought about Aunt Martha’s comment. As cooky as she was, she was usually accurate about her premonitions. _

_ Kathryn decided that she would visit the Doctor on her lunch break. _

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

Paris Residence

San Francisco, CA Earth

July 2379

Although the Parises decided to stay in San Francisco so they could continue to serve in Starfleet, they wanted to make sure that Miral had an adequate home. They lived on the top floor of a high rise apartment, far enough away from the hustle and bustle of the grounds of Headquarters and the Academy. Their rooftop deck allowed ample room for entertaining, and knowing Tom Paris, he lived for entertainment. He stressed his need to have a “charcoal grill”, something invented in the 1950s for backyard grilling. There was a lounge area with couches and an electric fireplace. There was also a projector and large screen used for movie nights at the Paris household. He mostly played ‘B’ movies, sci-fi genre, from various decades from the 21st century. He even included a model Ford convertible, circa 1950, to use as seating like a drive-in theatre. 

Of course, in order to have these luxuries they also had to make sure Miral had what she needed. A section of the rooftop was transformed into a little park with authentic grass, swings, a slide, a playhouse, a pond with real fish… you name it. Owen Paris insisted on providing his granddaughter with everything she needed to have a well-rounded childhood.

Tom and B’Elanna invited the former senior crew of Voyager for an old-fashioned barbecue. Tom had a knack for throwing parties together. With everyone’s busy schedules, it’s easy to lose touch. They held their first annual Christmas gathering and now he wanted to make this summer cookout an annual event as well.

Tom grilled as everyone caught up with each other, laughing and joking. Little Miral toddled around enjoying all the attention. She played peek-a-boo with Harry, got tossed up in the air by Chakotay, snuggled by Kathryn, and was serenaded by her godfather, the Doctor. It was a splendid afternoon and the perfect time to share some good news.

After lunch, everyone settled on the couches to relax. Kathryn took the opportunity to tell her former crew… her family, what she had been dying to say all day.

“Since we’re all together,” she looked at Chakotay on the couch next to her then back at the group, “Chakotay and I wanted to share something with you.”

“Is there going to be another Voyager baby?” Tom asked, standing next to his wife who was sitting on an arm of the couch. He promptly received a punch to the gut from that comment.

“Tom!” B’Elanna chided.

“What?!” He said with his hands out, palms up.

“No Tom.” Kathryn said with a smirk. “Not a baby.”

She was still looking at Tom when Chakotay added, Two… actually.” He smiled his famous dimpled grin and Kathryn waited in anticipation for their reaction.

The group giggled at what they thought was a joke. B’Elanna stopped when she saw Kathryn's face. “Wait, you’re serious?!”

Kathryn smiled, “I’m 13 weeks.” She breathed out a laugh.

B’Elanna realized she had been standing there with her jaw dropped. She quickly composed herself and smiled the brightest smile they had ever seen. She stood up to hug Kathryn and Chakotay. The whole group was thrilled and there were many hugs and ‘congratulations’. 

Tom broke his hug with Chakotay and patted him on the back, “I knew it! I could have placed a bet on this.” He turned to B’Elanna who was still holding onto Kathryn’s arms. “And you thought I was crazy! I knew before anyone else.”

“Actually,” The Doctor interrupted, “I was the first to know.” He smiled smugly as everyone turned to look at him.

“Would you like a trophy?” Seven interjected.

Everyone stood there wide eyed. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at his former-Borg friend.

“It’s a joke,” she said with a rare smile.

Everyone burst into laughter and continued to celebrate. Tom replicated some champagne and a sparkling cider for Kathryn. 

Tom held Miral as he made a toast, “To our growing family. No matter where we are or how things change, may we continue to grow… together.” He raised his glass, “To family.”

“To family!” 

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*


	9. Forever, For Always, and No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey ends as a new one begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final Chapter of my three part series. It is very emotional for me to end this as this has been my baby. I want to thank everyone that has enjoyed this series for all your love and support!! It has truly meant the world to me!! I’ve always wanted to write about my favorite characters and I’m thrilled that you have all enjoyed it so much! I really hope you enjoy the end of this series! There is a possibility that I will write a sequel series in the future, however, I plan to move on to and play with some different ideas :-)

Paris Residence

San Francisco, CA Earth

December 20, 2379

As promised, the 2nd annual Paris-Voyager Family Christmas party was held, exactly a year to the day of the first one. This time, there was much more to celebrate! Harry got a long-deserved promotion, Seven became department head of Starfleet’s Stellar Cartography, and of course everyone was anxiously awaiting the newest members of the Voyager family.

Chakotay walked over to the couch in the living, where Kathryn sat down to take a break, and handed her a glass of water.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, accepting the glass. When she placed her cup down on the table, she rubbed her now, very swollen belly. She closed her eyes for a moment.

“It’s happening again?” Chakotay asked, sitting next to his wife on the couch.

The other party guests were laughing and joking in the next room. They had called Neelix over the com so he could join the party. 

“Mmm,” she said, knitting her brow, “these seem different”.

“You think it’s time? It’s early, but I think that’s expected with twins.”

“I don’t know. I’ve been feeling uncomfortable for weeks now.”

Chakotay rubbed her back, “just take it easy.” 

“Oooh,” Kathryn said, grabbing her stomach. 

Suddenly, she felt something wet and looked down on the couch.

“Chakotay…” she managed to get out. She used him to help herself up. “I think my water just broke”.

Chakotay jumped up from the couch, a look of sheer panic in his face. He held her hand and didn’t know whether to guide her into the other room or pick her up. As another contraction started coming through, Kathryn gripped his arm.

“Get… the Doctor,” she breathed out heavily. 

He squeezed her hand and then sped to the other room. 

“Doc! The babies… Kathryn…we’re... in labor… she’s in labor…”

Everyone stopped and turned toward the distressed husband. 

“Chakotay, please stay calm,” The Doctor said, placing a hand on either side of his arms. “Have her contractions started? Did you start timing them?”

“What? I was supposed to time them?”

“No… but…”

“Her water broke!”

There were audible squeals and gasps from the others. 

“We’re having our babies?!” an extremely excited Neelix shouted from the com. 

“Let’s get her to Medical,” The Doctor said, gently pushing Chakotay into the other room. 

Tom clapped him on the shoulder as he passed by, “you got this, Dad!” 

Everyone started to chatter: cheering and clapping, ecstatic over the news.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Starfleet Medical

San Francisco, CA Earth

The Doctor and his assistant were prepping for delivery while Kathryn rode out another contraction, this one stronger than the last. Tom Paris was instructed to call Gretchen and Phoebe to let them know what was going on. They were expecting Chakotay and Kathryn that evening but clearly the babies had other plans. 

“You are 8cm dilated Admiral, you’re almost there. Just remember to breathe out when the next contraction comes.”

Kathryn nodded. If she was scared, she did a hell of a job hiding it as she so often did. She was quiet, holding onto Chakotay’s hand. Just then she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face as another contraction came through. She squeezed Chakotay’s hand as he gently reminded her to breathe. She dropped back to the bed as the tightness dissipated. Chakotay took a cool cloth and wiped her forehead. 

“You’re doing great, love,” he said, brushing some hair away from her face.

Kathryn smiled as best she could and then, “Ohh.. here it comes again.” 

She pressed through every contraction, each one longer and stronger than the last. There were times where she felt like she couldn’t do it but there was no turning back. She punched her way through, valiant and headstrong. Chakotay was awestruck by her strength, although he wouldn’t have expected anything less from Kathryn Janeway. 

“Admiral, you are 10cm. On the next contraction you are going to bear down and push.”

As the powerful contraction began, Kathryn held onto Chakotay on one side and his assistant on the other as she pushed with all her might.

“Good,” the Doctor praised, “you can relax.”

Kathryn fell backward trying to catch her breath. It was difficult to concentrate, but she gripped Chakotay’s hand to let him know that she was glad he was there. 

“Here comes another one. Remember to breathe through it and bear down,” The Doctor said as they all prepared for another push.

Kathryn pushed about 8 times so far. Her body felt so weak as she kept collapsing on the biobed after each push. Chakotay continued to give her comfort and words of encouragement. 

“This is it. Are you ready to meet your first baby?” The Doctor asked.

Kathryn looked at Chakotay as his hands caressed her face. She was exhausted, feeling like she had nothing left in her. “I’m so proud of you. You are the strongest woman I know. You got this.” He said, lovingly. 

She smiled a half smile before she felt the contraction hit. Chakotay helped her up as she began to push the hardest she had pushed. Kathryn let out a long groan as the first baby’s head crowned and then came out. The Doctor pulled out the baby and asked Chakotay to cut the cord. 

With tears in his eyes, Chakotay cut the cord. Kathryn looked down, breathing out an astonished laugh, as the baby girl was handed over to the assistant to make room for the birth of the second twin. 

About 5 minutes after, Kathryn pushed again to give birth to her baby boy. After Chakotay cut the second cord and the babies were wiped down, they were carefully placed on Kathryn’s bare chest. 

Chakotay snuggled into his wife as they stared down at their two beautiful children. They both laughed and cried happy tears. The moment was truly unbelievable. The Doctor and his assistant cleaned up and ran tests as the couple admired their babies. 

“They’re just beautiful,” Kathryn breathed out as her body continued to calm down from the exhilaration of the event. 

Chakotay pulled her in close, kissing the side of her head. “You were so brave. I always knew you would be strong through this.”

Kathryn stroked the cheeks of the tiny humans on her chest. “It all went by so fast. I can’t believe they’re here.” 

The baby girl let out a tiny coo. 

“Welcome to the world my little darlings,” Kathryn said with a bright smile. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Starfleet Medical

San Francisco, CA Earth

After allowing some time for the couple to settle in with their bundles of joy and running some routine tests, the Doctor allowed for some visitors. Of course, Gretchen and Phoebe were the first to arrive. 

“OH MY GOD!” was all Chakotay and Kathryn heard as soon as the doors of the sickbay swished open. Gretchen promptly sobbed as soon as she caught sight of her daughter.

Kathryn was sitting up in bed holding the baby boy and Chakotay stood next to her rocking the baby girl in his arms. Gretchen and Phoebe hugged the couple and admired the tiny newcomers.

“Never thought we’d see the day,” teased Phoebe, winking at Chakotay.

Kathryn was too elated to throw her a death glare. “Where’s Joe?”

“He’s outside. He wanted to give us a minute.”

“Send him in, he’s practically family.”

Phoebe smiled and left to get Joe.

“My sweet girl,” Gretchen said, cupping her daughter’s face. 

“What about your sweet son-in-law?” Chakotay joked.

Gretchen turned and gave him a typical Janeway glare before patting his cheek with a grand smile.

Phoebe returned with Joe who was carrying a beautiful vase of flowers. 

“Congratulations, you two!” He set the flowers down on a side table. “Look at them. They are just precious.” 

“Did you think of names yet?” Phoebe asked.

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay and they both smiled.

“This little guy right here,” she said, indicating the newborn in her arms, “is Edward Kolopak. For Daddy and Chakotay’s father.”

“Oh Katie, I love that,” Gretchen said tenderly. 

“And our little girl,” she said as Chakotay stepped toward Phoebe, only to place the baby in Joe’s unexpecting arms. With a tear in her eye, Kathryn said, “this is Emily… Emily Grace.”

Joe stood there for a moment, staring down at the perfect little face. He brought his finger to her and allowed her to latch onto it. He slowly smiled with a tear rolling down his cheek. “Hello there Emily,” he whispered, “Welcome to the world.”

Gretchen and Phoebe watched from where they were standing, in a side hug, overcome with emotion. 

Kathryn reached out to Chakotay, who took her hand.

Joe looked up, “I… I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Kathryn said with a gentle smile. 

“We both wanted to make sure to keep her memory alive,” Chakotay added, “Same as our fathers.”

Joe walked toward Chakotay and gave him a big hug. He handed the baby back to Chakotay and went to hug Kathryn, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then brushed his finger on baby Edward’s cheek. 

“Come on now, our turn!” Gretchen implored, as she playfully pushed Joe aside as Kathryn handed her the baby. 

Phoebe took baby Emily in her arms. She felt joy in her heart that she had never felt before. “I guess this is what being an Auntie feels like,” she said, softly.

Chakotay put his arm around Kathryn. “I don’t think we’re going to have trouble finding babysitters,” Chakotay joked, quietly. 

Kathryn giggled and pressed her head to his chest as they watched the others enjoying the little ones. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Janeway and Chakotay’s apartment 

San Francisco, CA Earth

December 31, 2379

Although they originally planned to be in Bloomington for Christmas, clearly there was a change of plan. Kathryn and Chakotay went home with their new bundles of joy to spend some time alone as a family of four. They adjusted to the sleepless nights and new schedule of their life, although the sleep part hadn’t really changed for Kathryn. Boy, was she glad to be able to have as many  _ real  _ coffees as she wanted again. Chakotay made a wonderful father, putting their needs first as he always had and continues to do with hers. 

The new parents were amazed at how much Edward and Emily changed within such a short time. It was more and more apparent that Emily had her father’s coloring as far as skin and hair but her eyes and stubbornness were all her mother. Edward was more fair-skinned and lighter haired but his temperament matched Chakotay’s. 

On New Year’s eve, they decided to invite their family over, biological and adopted, to end the year. It was wonderful to have so many people they loved all in the same room. Tananka and Sekaya came in from Dorvan V a few days after the babies were born and stayed for this celebration. The Voyager crew was there, including Owen Paris who doted on the babies as if they were his own grandchildren. Chakotay and Kathryn asked Tom and B’Elanna to be the godparents and they, of course, accepted graciously. 

Phoebe and Joe got engaged right after Christmas. Since the babies arrived earlier than expected, he decided to wait a few days to give the babies their time to shine. Gretchen was undoubtedly thrilled that both her beautiful girls were settling down and happy. 

Kathryn looked out across the room: Sekaya and Phoebe laughing with Tom and B’Elanna; Owen, Tananka, and Gretchen rocking, playing with, and talking to the babies; Joe listening to Delta Quadrant stories told by Harry, the Doc, and Seven. It felt as though she were in a dream. Sometimes it seemed that their journey on Voyager was decades ago, other times it felt like they had just returned. Either way, Kathryn liked this ending… ‘Not the end,’ she thought, ‘yet the beginning of a new chapter’. She suddenly felt Chakotay’s arm around her waist. She looked at him, his eyes sparkling back at her as if he knew what she had been thinking about. She smiled and leaned into him. 

Once an unlikely pair, the two became a command team, almost lovers, best friends… she never would have thought that they would get a second chance at life, with each other. Tomorrow is never promised, but one thing is for sure: their love for each other would stay...forever… for always, and… no matter what.

*~*~*~End*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you!! 😘😘

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be posted soon!


End file.
